2013-11-04 - Kara Runs Down a Rat
IT was at a low grade party in Metropolis, a charity fundraiser. What hadn't been expected was for whatever reason the forum would be swarmed by rats. After the swarm had departed, many of the people had found in the panic and chaos that theyhad been pickpocketed. Apparently according to many -by- the rats. So, some hours later, downtown Metropolis was in a bit of a tiff. Kara Zor-El was heading home. Taking a walk in civvies instead of flying for a change. Besides, she needed to stop off at the supermarket still to get that special cat food that Streaky liked. Not like there was anything else that needed to be done at this time of - Kara doesnt even finish her thought as a swarm of rats bursts out of the building she's near and into the sewers. Startled, she flies up so she isnt covered waist-deep in fleeing rats. What's odder is a lot of hte rats seem to be carrying stuff in their mouths. Rings, wallets, watches... "Oooooookay." Kara says to herself, when she hears the cries inside of people saying their rings are gone, or their money is gone, etc. She sighs. "I hate the sewers." she says as she starts flying after the swarm, using her x-ray vision to try to minimize how much time she's going to have to spend in the sewers. The rats themselves are fortunately enough easy to track then as they all rush down over towards the sewers. A swarm that big is unusual, and easy enough to keep tabs over on then as they rushed along as Kara flies through the air, using her X-Ray vision to track them to their final destination. And what she would find over through the sewers was a man who was, further into them, wearing a set of dark, leathery rags and a rat mask as the rats rushed up to him and deposited their 'trophies' voer about his feet. "Yess.. Thank you my pretties, my wonderfuls.." Kara Zor-El lands by a manhole near the destination, and scrunches her nose before picking up the manhole cover and flying down into the sewers. A few quick turns and she's in the Ratcatcher's lair. "You sort of sound like a character in this movie I just watched. Except he wasnt a dirty thief." She sniffs then makes a bleh face. "Emphasis on the word dirty. Give up and hand everything you just stole over so I can get out of this place." He smirks, "A pleasant diversion, none the less. But, my pretties, please give the flag waving woman a good rundown will you not?" The swarm of rats began to gather, by the thousandes, ready to rush up and over towarsd Kara as the RatCatcher stood up to gesticulate over at her! Kara Zor-El blinks. "Flag wavin- wait what flag?" Then as the army of rats prepares to swarm all ove her, she says, "Oh... no. No ... no... and NO. NO WAY." Then purses her lips and blows at the swarm with the arctic chill of her freeze breath. CHILL Baby. You're now faced with a giant Ratsicle of all those numerous vermin that were about to rush towards you flash frozen solid in a way that the ASPCA would be proud. The Ratcatcher himself blinks, stares.. And then runs, trying to grab up as many of the rings as he can. Kara Zor-El rubs the bridge of her nose as the Ratcatcher is trying to pick up a bunch of the rings. "Are you going to give up now? This sewer REALLY smells bad. And I have a superhuman sense of smell so... it REALLY REALLY smells bad." If this were an episode of another series the villai would no doubt turn around and offer you some sympathetic words involving that he's spent enough time down here so he doesn't really notice it anymore, and he's sorry fi the smell of poo gas doesn't really bring you a great deal of ocmfort with that knowledge otherwise. But it's not. So he's running away screaming and trying to high tail it with his bags of stolen goods over in tow then. Kara Zor-El sighs. "Why am I coming across the stupidest criminals in the last couple of days?" Then, like a blur, she superspeeds in front of him as he's trying to run away so he can hit smack dab into her instead, hands on her hips, floating slightly over the gunk of the sewer floor. *BONK* The Ratcatcher hits Kara's chest, rebounding off it to a nosebleed and a concussion as he falls flat on his fanny, "Ow.. This'd be a lot more fun if you were yer sister." It must be that time of month or something. Kara Zor-El rolls her eyes. "I'm sure Power Girl will be overjoyed to hear that sort of praise." She pauses before grabbing a rebar from one othe grates, flying down to him and wrapping it around him. "Congratulations on being the smelliest,grossest person I've had to catch so far, by the way." She looks around at the scattered wallets, rings, and jewelry throughout the 'lair' and sighs. "Sometimes this job sucks." before speeding around, collecting all the valuables to put onto Ratcatcher's cape, which she then ties up into a sack. Ratcatcher is grabbed voer as he tries to flee then, spinning around over like a top then before collapsing, some blood flying out from his nose as it all goes upto his head, and only barely avoiding splattering over on you. ew, ew, ew! But, Kara is able to casually stopthe bad guy and get all the goods back, so ther eis that. And there's a giant Ratsicle which probably means the pests of Metropolis will be on the downs for awhile. Kara Zor-El scrunches her nose, taking the sack of stolen goods in one hand, and grabbing the rebar-bound ratcatcher by the other before flying up and out of a manhole to drop him off at prison and the goods back to the charity function. Once done, she says to herself, "Time to take a shower for a week." and flies off.